Wishful Thinking
by Aristea
Summary: Hinata's love life changed dramatically from dull to exciting to confusing, all becuz of a certain raven haired shinobi and... a rock swtdrp HinaSasu The Plot is currently still under construction so I might not be updating too soon, becuz of school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata's POV**

Hello there, my name is Hinata Hyuuga supposedly the next heir to the Hyuuga clan's fortune and responsibility, until father decided to disown me and pass the title to my little sister Hanabi Hyuuga. Now I'm forced to move out from the head family's house and into a medium sized, but still surprisingly luxurious villa, located within the Hyuuga compound, close enough that I still get to see almost everyone including Neji-niisan, but far enough that I seldom see father, but I'm still allowed to visit my sister from time to time. Although I still rely on my weekly allowance that the clan provides for my daily needs and miscellaneous spending, I do have a part time job down at the village's main hospital as a caretaker, its hard finding a good job when you haven't graduated yet.

Tomorrow I'm starting high school at Konoha's very own ninja academy, although I am both anxious and excited I'm still a tad bit nervous since I'm not sure whether Naruto and I will be in the same class together, but who am I kidding he never notices my presence anyway, even if we'll end up as seatmates his eyes will always linger towards Sakura, the most popular girl at school, next to her best friend Ino of coarse. The only time he ever notices me is when he needs help answering test questions and oral exams.

I suppose I'm not too happy about him using me as an "answer dispenser machine" considering he never said thank you to me once, but I don't let that bother me too much.

My social standing in school is pretty low considering I don't have any real friends, only mere acquaintances. My love life is a total bust, my crush hardly knows I exist and I'm the only girl at school who haven't received a single confession (sigh), who could blame the male population, I don't even consider myself attractive, but the bright side is my interest in boys is abnormally low.

I silently stroll around the Hyuuga compound to feel the comforting midnight breeze against my hair and skin, its starting to become a part of my nightly routine before going to bed. I sat in my usual spot, on a huge rock where I could get a full view of our man made fish pond…er lake considering its huge capacity.

I silently gazed at the moon, as I take deep sighs from time to time. I wish I was like the moon, lighting the seemingly grim darkness," I wish I was like that to someone, but all I ever leave people with is regret" I thought sadly as I gently grabbed a nearby rock that strangely resembled that of a heart.

After fondling with it for a while I wondered, "Hmmm, I've never really been fond of wishful thinking…much, but maybe if I can skip this rock all the way across the lake(which is close to impossible) maybe fate would be kind and let me soon meet the one destined for me, if there is such a person."

I stood up as I carefully take aim, I was about to hurl the rock when a huge ruckus emitted from behind, interrupted my concentration, my set angle was ruined and I accidentally threw the rock to who knows where, while I quickly turned around.

My eyes widen as five of my clan members were chasing a hooded figure jumping from roof to roof, as I was on the verge on running towards my clan members to help, the rock I threw earlier flung from behind and hit the hooded figure straight at the noggin, making him groan and fall just a few feet away from me.

I quickly approached "it" as I was set in battle position, with my byakugan activated, although my hostile pose wasn't really intimidating, considering the fact I was wearing silky blue pajamas.

I gulped as the stranger quickly regained consciousness while clearly grabbing kunais out of a secret compartment. I managed to muster enough courage to plunge at him with chakra covered palms, but he easily evaded my attack as he threw kunais that I luckily evaded, but with my quick reflexes I managed to land a good hit at some of his vital organs, but that didn't seem to affect him much as he quickly grappled my arms and legs rendering me completely immobile.

My clan members quickly arrived, including father. They quickly had him surrounded with blazing Byakugan eyes ready for combat. My assaulter knowing he's cornered was swift at pointing a kunai at my neck while gently piercing it through my skin.

My clan members backed away showing concern, but father…continued forward showing no emotion as my assaulter drove the kunai a few centimeters deeper into my skin, while backing away towards the main gate.

Once there, he quickly let go of me as he quickly vanished into the darkness, quick enough that father couldn't react in time. I slouched at the traumatizing experience, only Hanabi and some female helpers approached me to help, while father sent out a party to chase after the intruder, all the while tightening security around the compound.

I cringed at the thought of not being able to do anything, I silently sobbed on my bed as I cried myself to sleep.

**Sasuke's POV**

I twitched as Orochimaru glared at me both in a despicable and disappointed manner. "My-my Sasuke I can't believe you shattered my high expectation, but no matter… we can retrieve the artifact some other time, but it's up to you on how to execute the procedure, whether by sending a spy, killing someone or by ransom, I don't care as long as you obtain your objective on your own, it would be a good training activity for a young lad like you …dismissed!" Orochimaru said as he signaled Sasuke to leave the room.

I muttered curses as I gently rubbed my sore temple, "If only that stupid rock didn't hit me in the head, then I would've easily infiltrated the Hyuuga's storage room of ancient treasures.", I thought bitterly as I held the rock that led to my failure. I could easily crush it with my bare hands but this will serve as a lesson. I quickly placed the rock back in my pocket as I slowly entered the library.

I quickly skimmed through the Hyuuga clan's files, now that the security was tightened due to his little attempt, it would be impossible for one man to succeed. Now the situation demands a more clever and cunning approach.

As I reached the Hyuuga clan's records about the current and past head familys, a picture of a girl caught my eye, wasn't this the girl I confronted earlier this night? "Hyuuga Hinata…" I spoke softly as I read her profile, turns out she's around the same age as me and goes to Konoha's very own ninja academy. "Daughter of the current head Hiashi eh?" I said with a hint of interest, maybe she would be of use to me somehow.

**Hinata's POV**

I walked slowly in the school's hallway with my head down to avoid any eye contact with anyone. As I reached my assigned classroom I saw Sakura and Ino chatting on the doorway with Naruto standing beside Sakura, completely blocking my entrance towards the room.

"Ano…Please e-excuse me." I said while making gestures with my hands,but Sakura and Ino was quick to block my entrance, "And what if we don't want to move?" Ino said while crossing her arms on her chest with a cheeky grin across her face, "Yeah, who are you to make us? We're the most popular girls at school, and your just some girl who got kicked out of her daddy's house due to failure." Sakura added as she defensively placed her hand on her hips.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto was quick to shut his mouth as Sakura quickly glared at him along with Ino. "A-no…All I wanted was to peacefully g-get into the classroom." I said as I fiddled with my index fingers while keeping my head down to avoid their hurtful gaze.

"Listen, the classroom's window is open, you can go outside and crawl through there if you want to, now wouldn't that be a _lot more convenient _for all of us?" Sakura said as she poked my forehead painfully while teasingly smiling and laughing along with Ino.

"B-but… the doorway is f-for everyone to use." I said as I ignored their laughter, while slowly looking at them with a calm but sad face. "You never quit do you? Bitch!" Sakura screeched as she was about to slap Hinata right in the cheek, while Ino and Naruto stared in horror.

I silently closed my eyes as I prepared for a huge wave of pain on my cheek, but remarkably it never came. My eyes shot open as a pale hand tightly gripped Sakura's hand. None was able to speak because of shock, so my "savior" did, "The Hyuuga girl is right, everyone has the right to use the doorway." He said as he slowly slip pass them while dragging me along with him.

As I was comfortably seated along with him as my seatmate, I softly said " Arigato". He simply nodded in response as he neatly stacked his textbooks on our desk, after which silence soon took over. I stared at the floor for a few minutes after deciding to start a conversation seeing as he has no intention is doing so.

"Umm, How d-did you know my last name was Hyuuga?" I asked while not tearing my eyes from the wooden floor. "You have the clan's trademark…Byakugan is it?" he said while eyeing me. I nodded in understanding, I was about to ask his name when the school bell rang, after which students came flooding in, along with the teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

Before the class started, my classmates were already chatting and gossiping about the new comer. I blushed at how maybe they've mistaken me as his girlfriend or something…I sure hope not.

"Good morning class today we'll be taking up our villages history of how it came to be, starting with the first Hokage, but before that let me introduce to you your new classmate, Uchicha Sasuke. Please stand to let your classmates recognize you." Kakashi said with his usual subtle smile.

Uchicha-san lazily stood up as he made a small bow making every girl except me squeal in delight as the boys groaned in jealousy.

"He's so Hot!"

"aaah Sasuke-kun look at me"

"No me"

"You're my ultimate dream boy Kyaaah!"

Remarks like this could be heard at every direction, I silently twitched as the noise was getting into my nerves. I was so focused in blocking the noise out of my system that I didn't notice Sasuke was questioningly staring at me. I blinked in confusion as if saying "What?".

**Sasuke's POV**

Hearing the other girls' praise I turned to Hinata with confidence that she too will say what the majority thinks about me. I smirked and asked "So, any remarks about me?" I scooted a little closer knowing her voice couldn't compete with the noise.

She blinked at first and soon fell into a deep thought, I waited patiently. Soon she slowly opened her eyes and said "The usual." she stated along with a small nod.

My eyes twitched in utter disbelief, and so did everyone else seeing as how the class suddenly got quiet. Although the comment didn't seem to affect me at all, but in reality it smacked me in the face so hard that I thought everything went black for a split second.

"The usual? My my Hinata must have a bad taste for men, as expected from a loser."

"How dare she say that to my darling Sasuke?"

"Don't believe her Sasuke!!!"

Even though I remained in perfect composure, I was completely motionless until…"Hina-chan!!! Can I borrow your notes? I wasn't able to finish copying them yesterday because I fell asleep." said some blonde guy running towards Hinata.

"U-mm uh H-h-ere y-you go Na-ruto-k-kun." She said with a visible blush that quickly spread throughout her face, while handing her notebook with quivering hands that are quickly turning paler by the minute.

"She must really like the guy." I thought as I quickly inspected the boy. "Hmm, short stature, unruly hair, clashing orange clothes, tanned skin that comes with a goofy face and a stupid cheerful wide smile." I scoffed at how she could like a guy whose overall attributes are obviously a LOT lower than mine.

Insulting? Sort of, shocking? Yes.

If I'm going to carry out my plan I have to make her fall in love with me to gain easy access into the compound, I could try being like that guy ,but (shivers) not a chance, I'd rather do it old school like the act of courting. Even though I've never courted a girl before, I'm sure my boyish charms will win her heart. I mean girls fall in love with me all the time even though I'm simply just standing quietly in a corner.

I was so busy constructing a well thought out and organized plan in my head that I didn't notice the pink haired girl I faced earlier already pushed Hinata off her seat while seductively sitting on Hinata's previous spot.

"Sa-su-ke-kun I'm _so so very_ sorry about the little incident earlier, I promise to be a good girl from now on." She purred as her arms snaked around my neck as she tried to place her legs on top of my lap.

I growled in frustration as I quickly shoved her filthy hands and legs…along with her off me as I quickly tried to help Hinata up.

As I bent down to help, her eyes quickly opened from the sudden contact of my hand.

Hinata's POV

As I regained composure from the short fall I could clearly see all of Sasuke's face sure he was handsome, but I wondered why I'm not blushing, even though I know I'm really shy around boys. My eyes quickly wondered towards a small grayish blotch on his forehead, flashbacks from last night flooded my mind, could he be the intruder? But I quickly shove all the thoughts at the back of my mind knowing that it might just be coincidence, maybe he just bumped his head somewhere.

But when Sasuke continued to bend forward something familiar fell of his jacket.

Cliff hangy . 

**Review only if you think I deserve it!**

**Aristea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**As you can see I changed the Summary **__**becuz**__** I thought it was a little **__**corny,plain**__** and a bit gene**__**ral to really describe the story(portrayed as how I didn't get much views)**__**, plus I feel **__**dissapointed**__** in myself, **__**becuz**__** this story didn't really do well unlike my other **__**SasuHina**____**fanfics**____** I'm losing my touch **__**O.o**_

**Answers regarding the questions written within ****some of ****the ****reviews :**** (I usually don't do these things, but since there we're only a few reviews…)**

**Treacherous Desire** – Thank you for the correction, it's just that the old sasuhina fics I used to read spelled**uchiha** as **uchicha**, so I kinda gotten used to the spelling.

I don't know when I'll be updating my other fanfics becuz of school work and I'm a member of the school's yearly magazine staff, so I still have tons of articles to write, sorry…TT

**elrenda-chan** – I myself don't know their exact age, but it depends on how old kids are at ur place during high school, but if you want to have a concrete visual I think there about 14-16 yrs old.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, MY DETERMINATION FEEDS ON THEM!!!**

123451854847867843.156457486712345564848674564212345348

**Chapter 2: ****(May contain OOC, but**** note****Sasuke**** is just acting**** nice**

Recap:

_Hinata's__ POV_

_As I regained composure from the short fall I could clearly see all of __Sasuke's__ face sure he was handsome, but I wondered why I'm not blushing, even though I know I'm really shy around boys. My eyes quickly wondered towards a small grayish blotch on his forehead, flashbacks from last night flooded my mind, could he be the intruder? But I quickly shove all the thoughts at the back of my mind knowing that it might just be coincidence, maybe he just bumped his head somewhere._

_But when __Sasuke__ continued to bend forward something familiar fell of__f__ his jacket._

My eyes widened as a very familiar rock managed to fall towards my side, I quickly grabbed and stashed it safely within my pocket before Uchiha-san had time to realize what was secretly going on.

"you alright?" Sasuke said in his usual tone, as he offered one hand while stuffing the other into his spare pocket. I politely accepted his hand while securing the rock before gently rising.

He escorted me towards my seat, I gulped at random death glares coming from all directions with in the classroom, seeing as the cause had been his hand that still wouldn't let go of mine until I was neatly tucked between the chair and table.

As we we're both seated properly and so was the rest of the class, Kakashi-sensei finally glanced up from his orange "textbook" and eyed Sasuke, before turning his full attention back at the whole class.

"Alright class, now that you're all settled down its time to gather your summer homework. Pass all skillbooks forward." Kakashi said as he patiently waited for the skilbooks to stack on his wooden desk.

As everyone was about to finish passing their skillbooks forward, Kakashi-sensei stood up and declared "Mr. Uchiha, I understand your behind a bit, so I'll give you at least 2 weeks allowance to finish the assigned summer homework, and since 2 weeks is nothing compared to summer vacation, I'll assign a private tutor from the class to speed things up for you, so let's see who do I choose." Kakashi said as he scanned the classroom looking for a reliable candidate.

He continued scanning the classroom, while crossing out deranged fangirls which included Sakura and Ino from his imaginary list.

"I-I hope Ka-kashi-sensei won't pick me…" I thought nervously as I managed to remain calm in my exterior appearance. I cast a small glance towards Sasuke…He seems bored.

**Sasuke's**** POV**

"I hope that old bastard doesn't carelessely pick anyone…or else." I thought as I rest my chin on my hands as I continued to space out, not really caring whoever my private tutor will be.

"I pick…Hinata." Kakashi gleefully said as he pointed towards Hinata. I silently smirked at how interesting it might get when Hinata's duty as my "Private Tutor" will start. _"__perfect__"_

**Hinata's**** POV**

"I pick…Hinata."

(random gasps and whinings)

My whole body froze from the statement, "Me..? B-but…" I thought in pure panic, this cannot be happening, I'm going to have to spend most of my after school hours w-w-ith him?!

"Sorry for the bother Ms. Hyuuga, but you're the only one I find truly reliable when it comes to academics." Kakashi-sensei said as he handed me Sasuke's empty skillbook, which I shyly accepted. "And don't worry points will be added to your final grade, so consider this as an extra curricular activity." He added while walking back towards the front.

As I continued to stare at the skillbook cradled within my palms, a small nudge erupted my trail of blunt thoughts, I stiffened…I knew exactly who it was.

I whipped my head fiercely towards his direction.

As I met his gaze, a coy smirk can be discovered across his features. "So…" He said as he inched closer. "When does my "Private" lessons start? How about this evening, at your house?" He said huskily as his warm breath reached my sensitive neck and his fingers crawling up towards mine, which was still holding the skillbook.

I was about to protest until…

"Sasuke-love, forget about what Kakashi-sensei said, I'll be more than willing to be your tutor, and maybe in the end of each session we can have a little "Private" time of our own." She said as she seductively winked while hugging her books tighter in order to attain extra cleavage that can easily be seen with her provocative top.

"Not interested…" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes to the side while swiftly grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the exit, leaving a very confused and fuming Haruno Sakura behind.

We kept on walking, until I finally regained my ability to talk "Umm…Uchiha-san where are we going?" I innocently asked as I struggled from his grip. "To your house, where else?" He said, obviously irritated.

"G-gyah…N-no Uchiha-san we can't, father doesn't allow v-visitors right now, because of what happened last…nevermind." I said as I unconsciously poked my index fingers together.

**Sasuke's****Pov**

_"G-__g__y__ah__…N-no __Uchiha__-san we can't, father doesn't allow v-visitors right now, because of what happened last…__nevermind__."_

_"__Damn,__ and I almost had it…"_ I thought as I mentally punched my self in the face because of another failed attempt, "So, where do you propose we stay? Library?" I asked as my eye unconsciously twitched on its own.

"W-we can't stay in school, we still have a lot of work to do and I doubt we'll finish before the school closes. Umm, what about your place Uchiha-san?" she asked while fixing her wrinkled sleeve.

I froze…Oh sure Sasuke, invite her to Orochimaru's place for a cup of tea and cookies, and see how she reacts!?

I quickly shook off all negative thoughts from my system, I think the old snake gave me an address to where I'll be temporarily staying during my time in Konoha.

I quickly searched my pockets for a piece of paper I stashed earlier this morning. As I continued searching a small crunching sound caught my attention and when I pulled it out a short address was written. _"Score"_

"Here." I said as I handed the paper towards the Hyuuga Heiress. She shyly took the paper and analyzed it for awhile.

"This place isn't far from here, let's get a move on." She said as she jogged pass me. I quickly followed while adjusting my speed in order to catch up.

12323452231131561545646546456487454874878678671

**Sasuke's**** apartment:**

"Uchiha-san, I never knew you were fond of interior designing…" Hinata asked as she closely examined the furniture and wallpaper, it was simple yet detailed enough to look classy, the dominating color was dark blue with gold linings.

"Hn…" I grunted while throwing the keys into a ceramic bowl shaped like a coiled viper ready to strike.

I watched her unpack random textbooks from her purple tint backpack, as I continue to watch she shyly glanced up and asked. "Uchiha-san, so…where do you want to study, the living room?" she asked while scribbling random notes on a small notebook.

I shook my head, she glanced at me questioningly.

I slowly made my way pass her, I managed to make my way towards the bedroom's door. As I slowly opened it half way, I smirked as I saw her die for a sec, seeing as the only thing you could see right now was the king sized bed adorned with sensual silky sheets complete with unlit scented candles…I wonder where that came from.

But as I fully opened the door a large study table can be seen complete with a portable study lamp, office organizers and etc.

I gestured her to come in as I ignored her sigh of relief, once there she neatly placed the skillbook kakashi gave us earlier in the afternoon.

"Well lets get started, first we're going to have to start with the easier subjects like Japanese literature which is located on page 53 on your skillbook." She timidly said as she turned the pages for me.

Does this girl think I'm autistic or something? I was about to rant at how I can perform simple tasks on my own just fine, but soon smirked at how I can turn this into a little opportunity.

I eyed her as she continued to turn the page, I inched in closer until our elbows were touching.

As she continued to turn the page, I gently grasped her hand making her jolt in response.

"Here let me help…" I said in a calm tone as I turned the page with her hand still tangled with mine and with me standing right behind her with my other hand resting on her shoulder while bending a little bit forward than an average person would, but I was careful not to crush little Hinata…a little too much.

I felt her body stiffen as I continued to turn the page with her, as we "finally" reached page 53, I slowly let go, but not until I whispered "Now that wasn't so bad?"

**Hinata's**** POV**

My heart raced from the sudden contact with Uchiha-san, I-I just can't bear to be this close with the opposite sex, except for Neji-niisan of coarse… and maybe Naruto(pokes index fingers together), but that's it!

He slowly went back to his original position, _"Praise the heavens"_but soon asked "Aren't we going to continue…?" He asked bluntly with droopy eyelids, as if nothing happened.

"Uuhm-uhm…please excuse me." I asked desperately while bowing to show respect. I started huffing as I ran towards the bathroom.

As I got there, I quickly splashed water on my face in order to lessen my blush and to cool down my head to reduce nervousness. "_I can't go on like this…."_

As I finished freshening up, I lightly tapped my cheeks with my white hanky, but as I was about to exit, someone roughly grabbed me from behind and quickly covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

As I breathed heavily under my assualter's grasp, I had a bird's eye view of all his features. Gray hair,round glasses and… My analysis was interrupted as he spoke. My eyes widened as he waved a kunai infront of my face.

"Tell me your intentions or else…" His sentence was cut short when the doorbell started ringing.

**Sasuke's**** POV**

"Hn…" I grunted at the shrill cry of the doorbell. I groggily made my way towards the door and as I quickly opened it, ready to shun anyone, a blonde boy that goes by the name Naruto was standing there while clutching on a small notebook.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated by his mere presence. "Weeell, I forgot to return Hinata's notebook because of how you two quickly vanished after the bell rang. I was going to return it tomorrow, but I felt guilty so I called Kakashi-sensei to give me your address since no one answered the phone back at Hinata's place, so I figured she would likely be here with you." Naruto said as he tried his best to explain.

"Yeah she's here, but she's in the bathroom, So why don't you just give me the notebook and go away." I said impatiently as I gestured him to give me the notebook.

"No way teme, I don't trust you. I want to give it to her personally." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on her notebook.

"If it will make you leave me alone a lot sooner. Fine, I'll go get her. Stay right where you are." I said as I hastily made my way towards the bathroom.

"Hinata? You done yet?" I yelled, hmm no answer… "Tch, I'm coming in!" I said as I unlocked the door with my spare keys.

My eyes widened…"_Kabuto__?!"_

_Cliff __Hangy__…__(for me it wasn't a good __chappy_


End file.
